


Red suns, yellow suns, and me

by Keenir



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Coda, Episode 1.06: Red-Faced, Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm bleeding" was the effect she wanted to find the cause to.  And what she learned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red suns, yellow suns, and me

"I know you're probably going to reject this idea, but let me explain," Kara said immediately after blurting out her idea, not even letting Alex's boss's face turn disapproving.

I was about to suggest something like this anyway. "Go ahead," Henshaw said, arms crossed in what both Danvers and pretty much everyone else in the DEO thought of as his default posture.

Kara nodded. "I need to keep up my strength and spar regularly, or at least exercise. Not keeping everything bottled up again. And there might be times when we go a while between Fort Rozz escapees or mad robots or uberpowered people," like Livewire. "I can't exactly call up my cousin and ask if he wants to throw the pigskin," Kara said.

"No holding back?"

"That's the idea," Kara said, hoping this wouldn't get shot down.

"I'll give you the files of a few of the better-behaved ones we have downstairs," Henshaw said. "You'll use the interrogation chamber for your initial interviews - it can attach and detach from any of their cells."

_Reassuring. I think._

* * *

Prisoner Number Two-Two-B-One had large unblinking eyes. He also didn't answer Kara's question. Didn't even move.

Kara wasn't even sure he was still alive.  Or a hologram.

* * *

Prisoner Nine-One-CH-Four's interview went considerably better. Until, "You're a Kryptonian?"

"I am," Kara said.

"Yours is an unappetizing people," he said. "Stringy without flavor. Too much oil needs to be infused before even spice becomes worthwhile."

_O-kay, enjoy your stay. I'm going now._

* * *

"Kryptonians are nice people. Good people, Kryptonians," said Prisoner Four-Four-YNG-Three.

"Thank you," Kara said. "Um, could you come down from the ceiling?"

"Could. Won't. Talking talking, nice talking. I smell blood, unsurprised."

"I'm a Kryptonian."

"Yes, Kryptonian blood," he said.

"I'm not sure why I'm bleeding, though," she admitted.

"You are organic. Biology lives, and may be wounded. That is how I came to be imprisoned."

 _That's your crime, or that's how you were caught?_  Kara asked, "But I was told I'd be invulnerable on this world."

"Acceptance crumbles...'walls' the Humans say. The sun feeds you and boosts your systems, much as many within this complex of containments. The sun is not all that feeds your power."

Kara looked at her hand. _I cut myself after venting so much anger onto Red Tornado.   My rage, my fury, everything I kept bottled up... its all another yellow sun for me?_ "Thank you," Kara said.

"Like Humans, you express gratitude absurdly frequently."

"I was about to ask if you want to get out of your cell from time to time - maybe spar or exercise with me."

"I am safe here. Security is better in this containment."

Looking at his file, Kara noticed the entry 'Volant organism. Not a flight risk. When Fort Rozz was located, he was still in his cell, refusing to leave it.' "Thought to offer. Its all indoors - small rooms," _if that helps._

* * *

"Would be delighted to assist you in training and exercise," Prisoner Eight-Eight-Y-One said, the size and overall shape of a tennis ball, the weight of a bowling ball.    "Without Kryptonians, nothing would have been learned by civilization which includes what you are looking at."

"If you don't mind, when did my people find your world?" Kara asked.

"First.  Am Kryptonian.  Different continent."

"Oh."  _Kinda like if, when humans began spreading out across their world, they discovered intelligent kangaroos or smart bison, right?_ "There's some games from Krypton I remember - would you like to play a game?" she shamelessly quoted.

"Yes.  Albeit... Single detail - problem?"

"What's the detail?" Kara asked.

"Am thirsty."

_Oh.  Right.  Sanguivore._

* * *

 

It wasn't a bar, but Kara liked the drinks available at this McDonalds, so, milkshake in hand, she sat down and mulled over things, not really watching the news on the little tv in one corner of the place.

Until the news report announced another new world: "The most Earthlike world we have been able to analyze the atmosphere of, to date," one reporter said.  Kara's attention was hooked more at each of the successive details about that world: just under twice the size of Earth, on the steamy side of its habitable zone, orbiting a red star.

One of the tinier of the known red dwarf stars, which ruined it a little for her.  _My sun was never little._ And then, _I wonder if anyone there on that newfound world ended up in Fort Rozz,_ Kara wondered.  Then she wondered, _Is this what goes through Alex's head when scientists make these discoveries?_   And she looked closer at the image of the glimpsed world, her eyes enlarging the photo til she could make out every huge pixel.  _You're not Krypton.  They'll never get a photo of Krypton...they don't even know where to look._

And that thought brought her back to her talk with Jimmy, right before she'd punching bagged a hole in a car. She'd hit the nail on the head, _and I never even realized it. Kal never let loose on anyone, and that's why the only things that hurt him were betrayal and kryptonite, why he didn't bleed if he picked up broken glass wrong.  He held it all in, just like probably every other - of the very very few - Kryptonians on this planet... So I'm probably the first to find this weak spot in our armor._ Kara shook her head. _That's silly, and a clear violation of the principle of mediocrity, but it might actually be what's going on._

She let it sink in: _I'm the first._ Alongside _I'm learning something before my cousin does._

Kara started laughing, and let it all out.


End file.
